Sound Fairy Tales
by EpicFailMeiku
Summary: The orphans at Sound Orphanage are having a hard time getting to sleep. Thank the gods for Kabuto and fairy tales! But these fairy tales aren't exactly traditional...
1. Book of Grimm

**Sound Fairy Tales**

_Meiku: Has anyone ever noticed how bloody and evil fairy tales are?_

_Sasuke: No… Why?_

_Meiku: Cause I'm doing a blood and guts Naruto version of Fairy Tales!!_

_Kabuto: Meiku-chan does not own Naruto. If she did… Orochimaru-sama would have beaten that little brat into the ground._

_Meiku: Or at least Kabuto-sama would have gotten more fight time._

**The Book of Grimm:**

The head of the little orphanage had gone to bed early, leaving Kabuto—the oldest orphan there—to put the little ones to bed.  
Unfortunately, the brats wouldn't shut the hell up. This was scary, or that was creepy, and could they keep the lights on and rack up the bills even higher.

"How about I tell you guys some bedtime stories?" Kabuto finally broke.

Two girls giggled, "Sure! Sounds like fun, Kabuto-sama."

The one with blue hair ran out to the playroom where the "library" was. The other gathered the younger children to the middle of the room, where they formed a semi-circle around Kabuto. He felt a tad uneasy, not used to all of them being so close. He was glad for the other two, slightly more maternal girls who could deal with the little monsters for long periods of time.

The blue haired girl came back in with a leather bound book. Scrawled in shining crimson across the front was the title: The Book of Grimm.

"Fairy tales?" He asked as the girl sat next to him.

"Uh-huh. It's a really good book. You'll never read the same story twice."

Kabuto lifted a brow, but she was already pulling one of the newer children onto her lap. He opened the book and started to read.

"Once upon a time…"

_

* * *

_

Meiku: Can you guess who the two girls are?

_Kabuto: We're looking for a review to continue._


	2. Three Kids Taka

_Meiku: hee hee, dark stories for bedtime._

_Kabuto: You're very twisted, Meiku-chan. I like it._

_Sasuke: … She doesn't own Naruto, thank whatever god may be._

_Meiku: -pout- At least you wouldn't be an idiot crybaby with me in control._

_**Demon lilith- thanks for the review!**_

_**ViceEveSamAlex- Don't worry. If you haven't read any of Vacation with Pay you won't be able to guess 'em. They'll be revealed in later chapters though… At the end of the story. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**xXxJaycee81196xXx- You'd have to have read Vacation with Pay. Me promoting my own writing… They'll revealed in later chapters though. Thanks for reviewing!**_

**Three Kids Taka:**

Once upon a time there were three kids named Taka. They wanted to go across the bridge where the food was plentiful. The first to go was Karin, the littlest of the kids.

As she went across the bridge, a snake slithered up.

"Kid, kid, whoever you be! You look like dinner to me!"

"Dinner, moi? Sir you must be blind. There is no meat on my behind. Wait a while for the next kid to cross. He's sure to fill your belly, boss."

"Another you say?" The snake slyly grinned, "Well isn't this my lucky day."

And he ate Karin.

Soon the second, Suigetsu who was the middle, kid started across the bridge. As he trotted across, the snake reemerged.

"Kid, kid, whoever you be! You look like dinner to me!"

"Me, no! I'm much too small! The next kid is bigger than all! Wait awhile for him to cross. He's sure to fill your belly boss."

"Another you say?" The snake purred, "Well isn't this my lucky day."

And he ate Suigetsu.

Not too long later, Juugo, the largest, came tromping across the bridge.

The snake, as if on cue, slithered out.

"Kid, kid, whoever you be! You look like dinner to me!"

Juugo said nothing. Had he a weapon, the snake would have been no match for him. Alas, he was powerless and too was eaten by the snake.

* * *

"That was a creepy story," Karin whined.

"Isn't that the Three Billy Goats Gruff?" Suigetsu pouted. "And it was supposed to be a troll that got killed by the last one."

"I thought it was good," the blue haired girl purred next to Kabuto.

"Are you sleepy yet, kids?" the other laughed.

All of the children shifted uneasily. Kabuto took that as no.

"How about another story?" He asked.

"Of course!" The blue haired girl called, "You never get the same story twice with that book!"

"Where did you get that book anyway?" the other asked.

Kabuto lifted a brow, wanting to know as well.

_

* * *

_

Meiku: Oh and I end it there. Someone give me a story for my next one. Or characters from the sound they want to see put through torment. Except for Kabuto, because he's the narrator.

_Kabuto: Two reviews for the next story, please and thank you._


End file.
